


come on, ignis–

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Puns, Everybody Lives, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Teasing, there's a background hand job going on but yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: – puns aren't that funny!aka Ignis starts giggling during sex and can't stop





	come on, ignis–

Noct has his mouth wrapped snugly around Ignis’s cock when Ignis in question starts to _laugh._

It’s quiet, barely a noise recognizable as laughter, but he and Iggy have been together _forever_ ; he knows everything about Ignis in the same way Ignis knows everything about him. He knows every look and touch and sound, right down to the way he says his name as he’s spilling release for him or on him or _in_ him–

… yeah anyway, it’s laughter, and the noise makes Noct pause. He’s already smiling as he pulls off, bracing a hand against Ignis’s hip. “What’s up? Is it my hair again?” It’s gotten too long, has a habit of tickling Ignis when he isn’t going for that reaction and he _has_ always been particularly _sensitive_ on his inner thighs–

“No, Noct–” Ignis clears his throat. “Just thought of something Prompto said to me today is all.” He arches his hips in invitation, but now Noct’s _curious._

“You’re thinking of Prompto while I’m sucking you off, now you gotta tell me.” He doesn’t resume said sucking him off, but he does wrap a hand around his cock again. He wants to hear the story, but their alone time is hard won these days. And, well, _Ignis_ is hard, and he can’t just ignore it. Stronger willpowers than his own and all. “Better be hilarious," he teases.

The noise this time is somewhere between a laugh and a groan, as Ignis shifts to find friction with movement. “The whole story is dreadfully boring, but…” A chuckle. Noctis grins at the sound. “We were talking about our publicity outing next week? I had brought up finding a reasonable place to eat while we were out and Prompto said…” He has to take a breath to continue, and the smile on his face gets somehow more beautiful. “Prompto said… ‘ _Alpaca_ lunch.’”

Oh, he should have _known._ Ignis’s Achilles heel. _Puns._ He groans before he can stop himself and Ignis splutters in laughter. “You _seriously_ interrupted a blow job to tell me about _alpaca lunch?_ ”

“ _I_ didn’t interrupt the blow job. _You_ did,” Ignis says matter of factly, and Noctis rolls his eyes.

“You were laughing!”

“It’s quite humorous, Noct.”

“It’s _terrible!_ ”

Ignis honest to the gods _giggles_ , and turns the full force of his lighthearted playfulness on him. “I think it’s most a- _moose_ -ing.”

“Oh, _Gods.”_

“It really _quack_ ed me up…”

“Ignis!” He still hasn’t let go of his cock, although he’s of half a mind to now; he squeezes instead, and relishes in the giggle-laden _moan_ he receives for his efforts.

“N–Noct–”

“Oh, I’m sorry, that was _toad_ ally not intentional.”

Ignis bursts into full-on laughter at that, flinging an arm across his face as it goes steadily red from his little bout of hysterics. “Noct, _stop_ that–”

He can’t be annoyed. Well, he _can_ , but he’s really _not_ , because that face… complete _joy_ , over a stupid play on words, no less. Ignis looks _good_ when he laughs. He looks good all the time, but he doesn’t lose his inhibitions and let go unless it’s just the two of them. There’s something crazy beautiful about watching Ignis come apart… in more than one way, even.

“ _You_ started it!” he fires back, and strokes his hand along the length of his cock. Ignis jerks and splutters, and Noct leans in to continue. “Honestly, look at all the _fox_ I give,” he says, voice purposefully pitched low, and he tumbles over into laughter when Ignis _snorts_ for a lack of oxygen to keep laughing. “Oh God, Iggy–”

“Get– get– _otter_ h–here–”

He’s beautiful. He’s _stupid_ beautiful, a hand splayed to his abs and the other trying to catch the tears rolling down his face, flushed and _smiling._ Noct finally relents, relinquishes his teasing in both verbal and physical means, and shifts up on the bed to prop himself up next to him. “Iggy… _Ignis_.” He takes his face in his hands. “Astrals, c’mon, breathe, you ridiculous pun master.”

“I _can’t_ ,” Ignis complains, but he does, a little more, drawing in a deep breath to hold until he can find a regular breathing pattern again.

Noct can’t help but one last joke at his expense, though. “Maybe I ought to give you… _mouse to mouse_ resuscitation.”

The breath Ignis had taken rushes out again; he presses his hand over his mouth to stifle his chuckling and chastises him while gasping for air. _“Noct.”_ A clumsy hand reaches up to cover Noctis’s mouth, and Noct grins and kisses at his fingertips.

He gives in for real, then, still snickering as he nudges his hand away to smooth Ignis's hair out of his face. He thumbs away the tears staining his cheeks, too. “You’re overtired, Iggy.” It’s a gentle enough accusation, but one he’s confident in making.

“Yes,” Ignis breathes, turning his face into the pillow.

“You could have _said…_ ” But he trails off, because Ignis is already shaking his head.

“I’ve stayed awake far later for far less important things. And our free time is limited enough as it is. Finish me,” he says, and gently pushes at Noct’s shoulder to persuade him to move.

“You’re positive?”

“Yes.”

“Sure you haven’t had enough release already?” He grins as he shifts to settle between Ignis’s legs again. “All that laughter.”

 _“Positive.”_ He’s still red, disheveled, out of breath, but he continues. “Blow me, Noct.”

He’s incorrigible, really. But also incredibly hot, and Noct’s smile only widens. “How about I do you one better?”

Ignis’s head tilts on the pillow. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” He plucks the bottle of lube from where it’s fallen into the folds of the blankets. “But first, are you sure you don’t want a glass of water?”

Ignis frowns, the slightest twitch of his lips turned downwards. “No? Why do you ask?”

“Because you’re sounding a little _horse.”_

“Am I?” Ignis asks, a little absently. He doesn't get it initially. That’s fair. “Perhaps if _someone_ didn’t make me laugh so–”

“– so maybe I’ll ride you all night long,” Noct interrupts, and he flips open the lube as he sees the recognition light up Ignis’s eyes.

Whether Ignis bites his knuckles from sensation or from _laughter,_ well, Noct still grins either way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired completely by a conversation with @midori-n that we had over sc about the boys laughing during sex. I was at Captain D's eating french fries at the time of said convo and I just realized the complete punny irony of that too
> 
> let comfortable boys be comfortable and let Ignis _laugh_


End file.
